The present disclosure relates to a catheter assembly adapted to puncture a blood vessel and be indwelled at the time of performing infusion or the like to a patient, for example.
In the related art, a catheter assembly is used at the time of performing infusion or the like to a patient. This kind of the catheter assembly includes a hollow catheter, a catheter hub fixed to a proximal end of the catheter, a hollow inner needle inserted into the catheter and having a sharp needle tip at a distal end, and a needle hub fixed to a proximal end of the inner needle (refer to JP 2013-529111 A).
In the catheter assembly disclosed in JP 2013-529111 A, because the catheter is inserted deep into the patient's body, the long catheter and the inner needle are housed in an axial direction of the inside of the cylindrical-shaped needle hub in a stacking manner. A user such as a doctor or a nurse punctures the patient with the catheter and the inner needle, and performs an advancing operation of a catheter operation member connected to the catheter hub in this puncturing state, thereby making the long catheter advance relative to the inner needle and the needle hub and inserting the same into the body.